


when you needed me

by passionfire



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, author has brainrot, could be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, ends in fluff, george doesn't take care of himself, self-indulgent fic, so dream takes care of george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfire/pseuds/passionfire
Summary: george isn't feeling well during a jackbox stream, so he leaves to take a break, but when he doesn't come back and doesn't answer any messages, dream takes it upon himself to make sure he's alright.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	when you needed me

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome!
> 
> this is pretty much a self-indulgent sickfic because i have brainrot, so you all can suck it up. dream cares a lot about george and george is more than okay with it. could be interpreted as platonic, romantic, or anything in between. also, for the purposes of plot convenience, dream and george live in the same area but not together. 
> 
> warning for descriptions of sickness, specifically vomit.

"I'm gonna head to the restroom quickly, I'll be back soon. You all can play a round or two without me if you want to," George muttered shakily. Quackity was streaming jackbox with the crew, and during the most recent round of Survive the Internet, George's head spun faster than it had all night. He'd finished his stream and raided Quackity with just a mild headache, but as the night progressed, he felt himself growing more and more light-headed. He'd stuck it out for as many rounds as he physically could but made the executive decision to go to the bathroom and check his medicine cabinet for anything that might help him come back down to Earth.

George shifted his headset off, placing it on his desk and slowly rising to his feet. His vision went dark for a second as he stood up. He leaned forward to brace himself on his desk, his hands feeling detached from his body as they pressed against the edge of the table.

He could hear chatter coming from his headset on the table, but it was just noise to him; none of it reached far enough into his head to mean anything.

After he regained some sort of vision, he unsteadily stepped away from his desk. If his subconscious had any impact on physics, he would've sank through the floor right then and there. He wasn't sure if it was the nausea or the pounding in his head, but he felt like he was being pulled in every different direction while his legs slowly carried him out of the room without any instruction.

The feeling of his socks sliding against the carpet as he neglected to pick his feet up kept him somewhat grounded through the hallway, but the cold tile floor of the bathroom couldn't compare. Instead of reaching above the sink to look for pain relievers, his body guided him to kneel by the toilet.

" _ Shit, I'm gonna-"  _ His thought was interrupted by his dinner resurfacing, burning his throat. The sensation lingering in his mouth was enough to make him gag again, causing him to instinctually lean forward. Nothing came of that, other than a deep exhale. The blinding lights forced his eyes closed as he let his upper body fall to the floor. He was already weak, but as soon as he lost the strength to support himself, he knew he wouldn't be making it back to the jackbox stream any time soon. 

* * *

Dream was the first person to ask about George's whereabouts on stream. He opened up his messages with Sapnap on Discord.

_ "where's george? he's been gone for a while" _

_ "I don't know bro. Text him, not me" _

_ "already tried that, dumbass. he didn't answer"  _

_ "He probably just got distracted or something, don't sweat it." _

_ "he texted me earlier when he was streaming and said he didn't feel good. besides, he normally takes his phone with him to the bathroom lol" _

_ "Well what are you going to do" _

_ "Have you tried calling him?" _

_ "yeah, no luck. i'm going to drive to his house" _

_ "In the middle of stream?" _

_ "yeah" _

_ "it's only a five minute drive" _

_ "if i go and he's fine, i'll be back in ten. if i go and he's not, then i'll help him out" _

_ "Alright, let me know how it goes" _

Dream excused himself from the stream, calling George one more time before he left. Still no answer.

He might've missed a stop sign or two on his way there, but it was late enough that nobody was around. He'd only passed one other vehicle before he pulled into George's driveway, grabbing the spare key that he'd stashed in his car for emergencies or any time he would randomly show up at George's place.

He opened the door to a pitch-black sitting room, with a dim light source coming from the end of the hallway to his left. 

"George?" he called. No answer.

He roamed down the hallway, peeking into one of the illuminated rooms with a door open: George's bedroom. His computer screencast a colorful glow across the room with Quackity's jackbox stream still open, yet George was nowhere in sight.

Dream made his way to the much brighter room, only a small opening in the door. He pushed the door open gently, and his eyes immediately locked onto the pile of a hoodie and sweatpants on the floor, also known as his best friend. 

"George??" He rushed over, being as quick as possible without making much noise.

He was only met with a groan from George, whose eyes fluttered open at the sound of Dream's voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Mm, 'm sick." George mumbled.

Dream knelt down next to him, wiping some of his hair out of his face. "Yeah, no shit. How long have you been here?"

"Dunno," his eyes fell shut again.

Dream looked down, taking notice of the vomit that mainly had made it into the toilet, but some remained on George's lips.

"You look green, Jesus Christ." Dream murmured

"But, 'm colorblind."

He couldn't hold back a laugh. "You're such an idiot… Can you sit up for me?"

George's arm shook underneath him as he propped himself up. Despite all of his best efforts, he ended up throwing up in the toilet again as soon as he was upright.

He was met with one of Dream's hands rubbing circles into his back. Somehow, Dream managed to make him feel better in the worst of situations.

"It's fine; you'll be fine," Dream hushed, "Let it out if you need to."

George shook his head, leading him to clamp his eyes shut at the movement.

"Alright, look at me real quick." 

Dream had grabbed a paper towel and grasped George's chin in his hand. He took his other hand and wiped George's lips clean of anything unwanted that was left. George usually hated being treated like a baby, but he was virtually helpless, and he was more than okay with Dream taking care of him.

"I'm gonna pick you up and take you to your room, if that's alright."

George hummed a noise of discontent.

"I'm not gonna leave you there, don't worry. I'll grab you some water and a bowl just incase."

"Don't pick me up," George murmured, almost intelligible. "Too warm n' too bumpy."

"Okay, okay, that's fine. You think you'll be able to stand up on your own?"

George reached towards the bathroom vanity to pull himself up, shakily coming to his feet. Dream swiftly followed him, just in time for George to grasp Dream's arm for balance. He started walking, holding onto Dream for every step. The pair eventually made it to George's bed, and George shoved all the blankets to the other side of the bed. His entire body went limp as soon as he hit the pillow.

"Ey, don't lay down just yet. We're gonna see if you can take some water real quick, maybe some Advil."

"Bowl…" George choked out. He knew that if he sat up again, he'd have a good chance of losing whatever he had left inside of him. 

Dream quickly slipped out of the room to grab a bowl for safety, returning as fast as possible. 

He held the bowl in front of George as he gingerly sat up. His cheeks puffed out, and he lurched forward as if he was about to vomit, but nothing happened. He took a few breaths and regained himself before Dream placed the back of his hand on George's cheek.

"You're burning up, holy fuck. I'll go grab you some water."

George's lips turned upwards a little, the first hint of a smile all night. If Dream hadn't come to his rescue, he might still be lying on the bathroom floor.

Dream pushed George's hair out of his face once more as he stood up to leave and grab a glass of water and some pain relievers.

While he was out of the room, he took an opportunity to shoot a text to Sapnap.

_ "he's super sick. i'm staying for a bit" _

When he returned, George had taken his hoodie off and thrown it to the floor, leaving him in a baggy t-shirt and his sweats. 

George felt Dream's hand clasp around his as he tipped the glass towards his lips, sipping slowly. He noticed the cool water flow through him, breaking up the overwhelming heat that consumed him and washing away anything that was left in his mouth. Dream had taken two pills out of the bottle and handed them to George. "Try and take these. It might be hard, but I think you'll feel a lot better."

George nodded, taking them slowly but well. He sipped a little more of the water before handing the cup back to Dream and falling back onto the pillow.

"There you go, good job." Dream reached out to hold George's hand, circling the back of it with his thumb.

George had cooled down a little bit, but his body heat still felt like it was melting through his sheets.

"Did you eat anything earlier?" Dream said, his tone soft.

"Ordered a pizza before stream, that's it."

Dream sighed. "I'll get you something better to eat later, don't worry. Right now I'm just worried about you getting enough water and rest."

George craned his neck to try and look at his computer from across the room, only to be met with Dream helping him lay back down.

"You're not in call anymore, don't worry. I moved you out of the channel when I left to come and check on you."

"Thanks," George used all of his energy to paint a slight smile on his face.

"Don't mention it."

The pair stayed there for a while until George was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Dream let go of George's hand and stood up from the side of the bed.

George let out a weak whine, reaching for his hand again. "Don't leave… please."

Dream sat back down, leaning to place a soft kiss on George's forehead. "I won't leave, I promise. You can get some rest."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> if you're interested, you can follow me on twitter at @K4RLSIMP
> 
> you can comment or dm me on twitter for requests, i'd be more than willing to write something if it's requested.  
> have a lovely day, you are all loved and appreciated <3
> 
> (do i get an achievement for posting a fic from my school computer while in class?)


End file.
